The Calendar
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: This is a story about someone Smoker use to know, when she left, when she died, and when he ate his devil fruit.


The Calendar

**-I do not own OP or Smoker or P!ATD-**

It was a hot summer day that day. The day the world changed. The day the infamous Gol D. Roger was executed. Said king of the pirates was shackled; being led down the street like it was a parade. Wealth, fame, power, Gol Roger gained this and everything else life had the offer. He was facing his final moments before death, but he was acting like it was his carination.

Many of the towns' people were gathered, awaiting his death. A twelve year old boy was pulling an older girl behind him has he pushed through the crowd.

"Damn it kid!" The bluenette snapped at Smoker as they came to the front of the crowd. Smoker smiled widely as the king walked pat him and the girl. Gol smiled at the two, already knowing one of them. The girl, Summer, frowned as her old rival walked to his death bed.

They both watched as he walked up the steps, and she took a shaky breath making Smoker look at her. He saw her looking straight at Gol, as if she was watching her role model walk to his death. H quickly looked back as they started to talk.

"Do you have any final words to say?" One of the guards asked the pirate. Gol smiled at him and moved his shackles towards him.

"Would you mind taking these off?" Gol asked the guard. "They're beginning to chafe me quite a bit. Please?"

"I can't do that!"

"Where am I going to run? That's alright, I guess I'm on my own for this on." Gol then sat cross legged on the platform at looked at the crowd, still smiling. "Alright let's get this over with." The two guards clashed their blades, preparing the take the life of Gol D. Roger. An unusual silence fell over the people when someone called out.

"Hey, pirate king!" A man called to Gol, making him look up. Summer whipped around to look at the man as well. "Tell us where in the hell you've hidden your treasure! Is in the Grand Line or someplace else? You found it didn't you?"

"You there, shut up!" The guard commanded.

"The legendary treasure!" Smoker and Summer looked back to Gol to see him smirking. "The One Piece!" Gol started to laugh, making the crowd wonder what was going through his head.

"You want my treasure?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"You can have it! I left everything I gathered in one place! Now you just have to find it!" Smoker and Summer watched the two swords impale the king of pirates. The crowd cheered. Smoker looked over to Summer, smiling like he something amazing happened. But when he looked, Summer's bangs were covering her eyes but he saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Children shouldn't watch this." Summer whispered while walking away. Smoker watched her leave with one thought in his head, _That's the first time I've ever seen her cry. _

…

Smoker ran to the docks clutching a note in his hand. Once he got there he saw Summer already walking towards a small boat, the night air blowing through her hair.

"Summer!" He called, making her turn. She smiled softly at him as she threw her bag into the boat. "Why are you leaving?"

"I need to leave kid." She replied softly while walking to him. He clenched his teeth. "It's my nature."

"No it's not!" He yelled back. "You belong here! You're my only friend!"

"Well isn't that sad?" She chuckled slightly while kneeling in front of him. She smiled at him as she ruffled his hair. "You need more friends."

"Stay please!" He begged while grabbing her hand. "You said you watch me become a marine!"

"Yeah, I guess I did." She confirmed his statement. "I meant from afar, Smoke, I'm not going to be able to be near the marine base-"

"And why the hell not?" Summer stood up, making him look up at her. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. He unfolded it, but he dropped it as soon as he did. On the paper was a teenager with blue hair and violet eyes, under her picture said "Dead or Alive- 10,000,000". "You're a-a-"

"Pirate?" She giggled. "Sorry for not telling you sooner. I need to leave now." Summer pulled out a medium sized box and handed it to him. "When you hear of my death, open this box, k? No sooner and no later of my death, got it?" She ruffled his hair once again and a boarded her boat. She set sail and turned to Smoker. "Remember, friends always have your back! I'm going to miss ya kid!"

That's when he noticed he was crying. He waved at Summer while she waved back. _I hope to see you again, _He thought to himself, _One more time._

…

Smoker walked out to the docks, carrying the box from that night. The smoke from his cigars was barely noticeable that night as he walked to the edge of the docks. Smoker looked to the sky and sighed.

"Ten years," He whispered. "Ten years since you left, too bad you died." He opened the box to find a fruit and note inside. He sat onto the ground and opened the note.

_Dear brat,_

_If you are reading this then I never made it back. This fruit inside is the Plume-Plume fruit, a devil fruit. I heard that it can turn you into smoke or something like that. I thought you might like it. Maybe it'll come in handy. And thanks for whatever it is that you did._

_-Summer_

Smoker looked on the back of the paper to see the lyrics to Summer's favorite song.

"_Put another ex on the Calendar, Summer's on its Deathbed. There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends. And I meant everything I said that night; I will come back to life. But only for you, only for you." _

Smoker folded the paper up again and picked up the fruit. The fruit looked like smoke almost, and he sighed as he ate the fruit. He felt no different, other than the fact that his insides felt weightless, and stood up.

"Goodbye." He whispered while walking away. But he stopped as he felt wind blow through his hair, making it ruffle as if someone was ruffling it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

R&R please! Sorry for OOC Smoker but I just had to. And if I got something wrong, I'm sorry, I'm only on episode 52! Review!


End file.
